


The Vampire's Birthday Gift

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A smile materialized on Charles Croydon's face as soon as he stood near a window.





	The Vampire's Birthday Gift

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

A smile materialized on Charles Croydon's face as soon as he stood near a window. His eyes were on the empty area by a few homes in Salem.   
Charles turned to his wife and kissed her. The superstitious townspeople didn't bother the vampires. It was Charles Croydon's perfect birthday gift.

 

THE END


End file.
